


A Royal Interruption

by orphan_account



Series: Dragon Age One shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Smut, Table Sex, War Table (Dragon Age), War Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: King Alistair visits Skyhold, and Cullen helps the Inquisitor release some tension.NSFW, and can also be found as part of my 'A Tale of Elora' fic.





	

Elora sighed, hearing the fourteenth knock on her door that morning. Josephine warning her to get ready for King Alistair’s arrival at nightfall, Cassandra’s opinion on Blackwall remaining with the Inquisition, Scout Harding giving a status update. It was never ending.  Sera bounced in, an illustration in her hand. “Okay, so imagine we throw a jar of bees at Coryphytit, but it’s not just bees, it’s wasps too.”

“Sure.” Elora nodded her approval.

Sera, not content with a simple sure continued to point out all the important parts of her illustration. “And then one bites him in the ass and-“

“Sera, that sounds great really. Can we discuss this another time though?” Elora smiled pleadingly at her friend.

“Is Cullen hiding up here or something?” Sera teased looking around the room in high hopes.

“No.” Elora chuckled. “It’s just been non-stop since I woke up. I was hoping for just an hour down time before I have to start my formal duties.”

“Catch ya then.” Sera said, understanding just how straining it was some days. “I have cookies and ale if you want to come by.”

“Thank you Sera.” Elora smiled. Sera gave a last wave and opened the door to leave as Cullen entered. Sera continued down the stairs and out of sight.

“You look drained.” Cullen observed, making his way over to plant a kiss on her forehead. Elora nodded in defeat. She thought about locking her door and napping, but realised somebody would probably beat it down to update her on the herbal supplies or something equally trivial. Cullen stepped around her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He began to draw circles with his thumbs, carefully releasing the tension built over months of battles.

“Mmm.” Elora closed her eyes, relishing the moment of peace.

Another knock. Before Elora had responded Iron Bull had let himself and Krem in. “Morning Boss. Commander.” Bull nodded. “Have an idea for the Chargers.”

“Nope.” Elora replied a little too quickly.

“But boss…” Bull trailed off quietly, his voice a stark contrast to his imposing body.  

“Not right now Bull.” Elora sighed. “I’m sorry, I promise I’ll hear you out, just not now.”

“Sorry for disturbing you.” Krem smiled apologetically, before turning to Bull and nudging him along.

Upon them leaving Elora turned to Cullen, eager to be wrapped in his arms. “They’ll all be avoiding me by the end of the day, everything I say is coming out harsh.”

Cullen chuckled, brushing a stray hair back behind her ear. “Then you’ll get some peace.” Elora squeezed herself closer to him. “If you really want peace and quiet spend the day hiding in the war room. Josephine’s busy preparing for the Kings arrival and Leliana’s busy doing whatever it is that Leliana does. Nobody else is allowed to just wander in, so you’ll spend the day undisturbed.”

Elora tilted her head, glancing up at his perfect smile. “Will you come visit me?”

“Of course, I’m supposed to have a training session with some of the newer recruits shortly, but after that I’m all yours.”

“Or.” Elora smiled as she playfully hooked a finger around his belt. “Cassandra could cover for you.”

Cullen’s breath hitched as Elora flicked her eyes up to his, heat suddenly spreading through his body. Makers Breath, she’d be the death of him. “I’ll go pay Cassandra a visit then.”

 

***

Elora was waiting patiently, busying herself with the map when Cullen entered, already free from his usual armour. Elora smiled mischievously and began unbuttoning her shirt, keeping her eyes on Cullen the entire time. She continued to strip piece by piece until she was standing bare before him. Cullen’s eyes raked over her body, growing hungrier with each lingering second. He pulled his shirt over his head, before beginning to unlace his trousers freeing his length from confines. Elora watched as he completely undressed, her tension quickly overcome by need.

Once free from all his clothes Cullen crossed the room to Elora, eagerly wrapping his arms around her slender body. Elora sighed as he trailed kisses down her neck, and then her collarbone. Her breath hitching as his warm breath tickled her neck. Elora threw her arms around his neck, knotting them in his hair as she crashed her lips against his. Cullen smiled into the kiss, walking her backwards until her back was pressed against the cold stone. Cullen gave his wicked half smile before trailing kisses down her body once more, cupping a breast in his calloused hand. Elora felt her weight collapse against the wall, dizzied by Cullen’s power over her. He chuckled against her neck as she pressed her body against him wanting more.

Elora took his length in her hand, earning a guttural moan from him. She closed her eyes as she stroked him, enjoying the delicious sounds escaping his lips. Elora quickened her pace momentarily, before slowing it down again. Cullen kissed her neck gently, trying his hardest to keep his cool against her teasing. Elora gasped as his hand made its way between her legs. A wicked smile spread across Cullen’s face as her legs gave out underneath her.

Cullen picked her up with ease, walking her over to the war table. With a swipe of his hand he sent the map markers and a collection of paperwork flying, making room to lay Elora down. She smiled, thinking of their first time. Cullen trailed tender kisses down her body until he was settled between her legs. A single flick of his tongue and Elora was trembling beneath him. Delighted by the sounds escaping his lovers mouth, Cullen continued to work between her thighs. Elora desperately grabbed for something to hold onto, and found her hands knotted in his curls. He continued to tease with light flicks of his tongue, threatening to unravel the remainder of her composure.

Cullen stood up suddenly, and positioned himself standing between her legs. Elora gasped as he entered her. He took in the sight of Elora laid before him, breathing heavily and hair a mess. She was without a doubt the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. The most sensual. She half wrapped her legs around him as his pace fastened. Elora trembled as his hand once more found its way between her legs, rubbing circles. Cullen’s breath hitched, Elora’s body tightening in anticipation. Their pace fastened as the urgency of their needs took hold. She felt her need build and release, electricity coursing through her body. Cullen came undone as Elora clamped around him, collapsing over her in a breathless heap.

Together they laid across the war table, trying to steady their breathing. Cullen chuckled at Elora’s breathless smile. “Feeling better?”

“Much.” Elora sat up and slid off the table onto her feet.

Cullen stood pulling Elora into a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Elora collected the pile of clothes from the floor, handing Cullen’s over. They began dressing in silence, smiling at each other from across the room.

Elora paused, hearing Josephine’s office door grate against the stone floor. Muffled voices echoed down the hallway, followed by steps. Elora having dressed quicker then Cullen, dropped to her knees picking up all the map markers and paperwork. She frantically placed them on the table, doing her best to remember where they belonged whilst Cullen fastened his pants and boots.

“Your hair.” Cullen nodded as the voices neared. Elora brushed her fingers through her hair, bringing it into a knot on top of her head. Cullen ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth his curls. The doors opened as they moved to stand behind the table, paperwork in hand.

“Ah.” Josephine smiled as she entered the room, followed by King Alistair and Leliana. “Inquisitor, Commander.”

“It’s good to see you Alistair.” Cullen nodded, holding his hand out for a firm shake.

“King Alistair.” Elora smiled.

“Since King Alistair has arrived early, we may as well get to business.” Josephine said, masterfully hiding her distaste at the change of plans.

“Very well.” Cullen said, glancing across the war table. Cullen began filling Alistair in on troop movements, taking lead in his area of expertise. Josephine joined in every now and then, adding details on the troops lent from different alliances. 

Leliana caught Elora’s eyes across the table, a familiar smirk clear on her face. Elora shook her head pleadingly. “Commander, this can’t be right.” Leliana pointed to map. “Orlesian troops in Lake Calenhad?”

Cullen coughed, glancing to Elora as he moved the marker to its rightful position. “Ah, thank you Leliana. My mistake.”

“Are you not feeling well Commander?” Leliana asked mischievously.

“I’m feeling fine.” He answered.

“Perhaps it’s time to move on to the tour?” Josephine offered.

“That sounds great.” Elora said, eager to end Leliana’s little game.

“Tour it is.” Alistair said.

“Oh Cullen.” Leliana said glancing over him. “Your shirts inside out.”

“Oooooh.” Alistair beamed. Elora felt heat rush to her cheeks as Cullen shifted awkwardly. “I think someone was caboodling.”

“They often remind me of you and Allegra.” Leliana said, touching her hand on Alistairs shoulder with a gentle laugh. “Blushing and awkward.”

“Leliana, please.” Josephine shook her head, trying her hardest to suppress a laugh. Cullen and Elora were both blushing violently, as Alistair and Leliana broke into outright laughter. Though not keen on being on the receiving end, Elora was pleased to see Leliana so unburdened and cheerful. An old friend could do wonders.

“We are a serious organisation.” Josephine stated. “Shall we continue on to the tour now?” The group nodded, nobody eager to fight Josephine on the issue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
